Chuda Rintaro
Rintaro was a ronin shugenja who embraced the Shadowlands Taint as Chuda Rintaro. He became a member of the fledging Spider Clan. As an infiltrator he joined the Dragonfly Clan as Tonbo Rintaro. A Simple Shugenja Rintaro started as a simple ronin shugenja wandering from shrine to shrine. During his journeys, he came across a very drunken magistrate of the Dragonfly Clan, Tonbo Tso. In his drunken babbling, Tso revealed that his father had been the one to give the Lion the information allowing them to successfully assault Kyuden Tonbo many years before. Rintaro recognized the opportunity before him, and spent much of the night coaxing more information from the drunken Dragonfly, writing it all down and keeping them hidden in his scrolls. Masters of Court, p. 138 Into the service of Daigotsu In time, Rintaro found himself in the company of a skilled courtier who was in need of a personal physician/shugenja. The courtier began to teach Rintaro a new way of looking at things, and eventually revealed himself to be a member of the Chuda family in the service of Daigotsu. Rintaro was soon sent to the courts of the Spider Clan in the Shinomen Forest where he showed a natural talent. Masters of Court, p. 139 He was an elder priest and one of their most powerful shugenja who tended the temples devoted to Fu Leng in the Spider's Lair. A Weave of Silken Black, by Shawn Carman Spreading the Web Since it foundation in 1169 the Spider infiltrated the Empire, and Michio tasked Rintaro to raise a local overseer Unicorn bureaucrat, Utaku Katiro. He was a wicked man who accused his long-term adversary, Akishiro, of harboring bandits that prey upon his lands. Katiro blamed others for his weaknesses, seeking any excuse for his failures. Rintaro sent Daigotsu Masami and Daigotsu Gyoken to the Scorpion village of Shutai, where they hired ronin. They would raze the Unicorn village of Thunder's Blessing Village, tended by Katiro, to the ground. His student Chuda Hiroe approached Katiro, who willingly accepted any support that would destroy his opponent, and he in return would aid his benefactors. Hiroe also participated in the attack against the Unicorn village. Katiro easily made a convincing case when some of the dead bandits were found with koku with the seal of a neighboring village, overseen by his rival. The accusations of maho turned even Akishiro's most ardent supporters away from him. Katiro became more important and the puppet of the Spider. Return to Tonbo Lands Rintaro's skills and lack of taint led to him being sent back into the Empire as Daigotsu's servant. Using the information he had gathered from Tonbo Tso, and guarded by several hidden Goju, he was able to integrate himself into the Dragonfly. The only thing that brought any fear of discovery was the general proximity of Togashi Satsu, whom might be able to see the truth of the man. Night of the Assassins In 1170, Rintaro was stationed at Kyuden Tonbo, going by the name of Tonbo Rintaro, where he was in charge of issuing travel papers for those wishing to enter the Dragon Clan lands. Masters of Court, p. 136 He used this position to allow the entrance of the assassins that killed Tamori Shaitung and Tamori Nakamuro. Aided by the Kitsuki Investigators, the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu managed to discover the origin of the papers and followed the tracks to Kyuden Tonbo. When confronted, Rintaro managed to put the blame on his followers Tonbo Yaichiro and Tonbo Norogumi. He also allowed the Dragon the orders could be sent from the Scorpion Clan. During the encounter, Rintaro discovered that Satsu no longer possessed the guidance of Togashi as he was unable to realize his true nature. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Imperial Wedding In 1171 Rintaro under his disguise as member of the Dragonfly was present in the Imperial wedding between the Empress Iweko I and Akodo Setai at the Temple of Jade Sun. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske Unknown to him, the Empress was aware of his true loyalties since her ascensaion, but Iweko had kept a close eye on him. Vacant Throne, p. 161 See also * Chuda Rintaro/Meta External Links * Chuda Rintaro (Samurai) Category:Spider Clan Members Category:Lost Rintaro Tonbo Rintaro